


It's Their Apartment Now

by peraltiagoisland



Series: Prompts! [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagoisland/pseuds/peraltiagoisland
Summary: Jake and Amy surprise each other with changes they've made/are about to make when they finally move into Amy's apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt I got on tumblr: Can u pls pls do a fic of jake moving into Amy's apt and the first day/night there?
> 
> I changed a few lines here and there in this which is different from the original I posted on tumblr lmao pls give me love

Jake has three cardboard boxes stacked and neatly packed the way he knows Amy would like them to be. They're mostly filled with clothes- Jake doesn't want to overwhelm Amy by bringing in his six massage chairs (most of which were already sitting in a storage unit when Jake and Gina swapped apartments), or any of his Die Hard merchandise.

Although some of his clothes were Die Hard themed but- that's besides the point. He didn't want to move too fast (both relationship wise and moving house wise, heh) in case things got too crazy for Amy. After all it was her house that he was going to be barging into for the rest of their relationship and he didn't want to overstep any boundaries and he knew moving some of his stuff in would mean Amy having to get rid of some of hers.

And he for sure didn't want to be known as the man responsible for making Amy Santiago throw away any of her beloved doilies.

Taking a deep breath to psyche himself up for this very important stage of their relationship, Jake rang Amy's doorbell and within five seconds she had opened the door- just a crack.

"Jake, put this blindfold on. Don't ask why."

"Wow Amy, I had no idea you'd be springing your kinks on me now. And here I was thinking we were just moving in together. I'm not even in the house yet." He teased as he obediently put on the blindfold.

Amy sighed tenderly, a gentle and content smile etching on her face as she shook her head. The fact that she found Jake's little quip cute was a self-indication of how far gone she was in her love for this man.

"Shut up. It's just a surprise."

"And I'm very excited about it. Okay, blindfold on."

Amy unlocked the door and it opened wide as Amy gently held Jake's arm to lead him into the apartment. They took a few steps and the direction in which they went led Jake to believe that they were in the middle of Amy's living room.

"You can take the blindfold off now, Jake."

Jake took the blindfold off, half expecting Amy's apartment to have transformed into some kind of kinky sex dungeon. To his surprise and relief, that was not what the surprise was.

It was so, so much better than that. Jake's favorite Die Hard poster was hanging in place of one of Amy's framed paintings. She'd also replaced a couple of her knick-knacks with his, and a few of her framed photos with pictures of them.

Two of Amy's armchairs were missing- and in their place were two of Jake's old massage chairs. He noticed a few of Nana's old lamps in place of Amy's, and lying around on the floor was his basketball.

Amy had turned her apartment into their apartment.

"When did you do all this?" Jake asked, amazed beyond belief. He had the world's best girlfriend.

"When you were working that robbery case with Boyle. Sarge and Rosa helped me move a bunch of stuff from your storage unit."

Jake exhaled nervously with a smile. He had a lot of weird stuff in there. "How'd you guess the passcode on the lock? There were six digits, Amy."

"It was 696969. Jake we guessed it on the first try. You should really stop using such easy numbers for all your pass codes."

"Right. Yeah. I can't believe you moved my stuff in here and even replaced some of your stuff with mine." He had on that gooey, sappy, look that made Amy feel just as gooey and sappy.

"Because I knew you'd feel too bad doing it yourself. And this isn't all- come on and see the kitchen!"

Amy excitedly dragged Jake to the kitchen and he smiled and let himself get pulled along. He was overwhelmed by how much he loved her and how much she loved him, too.

Jake gasped when he saw the fridge. "You put my fridge magnets on here! The Die Hard ones too!"

Amy grinned, proud of herself for making him so happy. "I even brought over some of your coffee mugs."

Jake gasped again, making Amy wonder about the extent of his lung capacity.

"Even the Die Hard ones?"

" _Especially_ the Die Hard ones."

Jake's arms surged forth and had Amy wrapped into a hug immediately. In his happiness, he had lifted Amy off the floor and was spontaneously spinning her around in circles.

Amy was panting for breath after Jake put her down, shocked at Jake's actions.

"When did you get strong enough to spin me like that?"

Jake's face was lit with glee and he shrugged almost proudly. "I don't know! I was just so happy you did this- wait! Is that why Terry's so strong? Because he has such a fulfilling relationship with his wife?"

Amy shrugged, chuckling. "Captain Holt also has a great relationship with his husband."

"Yeah, and the dude has a surprisingly toned set of abs. This solidifies my theory."

Amy placed a kiss on Jake's cheek, making him shut up instantly and offer her this soft, somehow vulnerable look.

"Let's go look at the bedroom now."

Jake's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh my god- did you put my turntables in the bedroom?"

Amy shook her head. "No, Jake. I love you but- I'm just not sure I'm ready for your turntables. Or that I'll ever be ready."

Jake nodded in resignation. "It's okay, I love the fact that you bothered to move any of my stuff in here at all."

And then they were kissing, until Jake had a sudden thought which prompted him to pull away.

"Wait- you didn't have to throw away any of your doilies, did you?"

Amy was touched by his concern, but she couldn't help but laugh. "Jake, doilies don't actually take up that much space. So no, I didn't throw any of them away."

Jake heaved a sigh of relief. It was too cute.

"Okay, let's go see the bedroom."

Amy's old closet had been replaced with an even bigger closet, one that was almost twice as large.

"Ta-dah! Do you like it? I got rid of my old closet so we would both have space for our clothes. You can fit in all your plaid shirts now."

Jake was too touched for words. He turned to look at Amy.

"You really did this... for me?"

Amy rolled her eyes affectionately. "No, Jake, I did this for me so I could fit in more clothes- of course I did it for you Jake! You have a thousand plaid shirts."

Jake chuckled. "You love me that much, huh?"

Amy held Jake's hands in hers, giving him her most sincere look possible so he would take her seriously.

"I love you that much, Jake. And then some."

Jake planted a long tender kiss on Amy's lips before pulling himself away again, somewhat reluctantly.

"Now it's time for my surprise."

Amy's eyes widened in delight. "You have a surprise for me too?"

"Yup. Stay put, I'll go get it."

Jake ran off to the door and got all three of his cardboard boxes, carrying them to Amy's- no, _their_ bedroom.

"Wow, you really have gotten stronger huh? How are you carrying all three of those boxes?"

"I badly want to take credit for that to act like I'm a superhero, but really one of these boxes only contain a towel, a lighter, a bucket, and some gasoline."

"A towel? What- oh my god. Are you burning _Towel_ for me?"

"Oh yeah. I'm burning _Towel_ for you."

Amy held her hands up to her face. She couldn't believe this. "But Towel was there when you first moved into your apartment!"

"But you hate Towel. And... I bought new towels for me and you to use. They had these cute matching couple-y ones that I thought you'd like. They also had Die Hard-themed towels so I bought like ten of them."

"You and I. Also you bought _ten_ Die Hard-themed towels? Wait- never mind. I'm not even surprised."

"Yeah, and some of the Die Hard towels are couple towels. How dope is that?"

Amy chuckled. "Very dope. I can't wait to use them."

Jake smiled. "Anyway- I just thought that... you're making a lot of big changes to your living space so I decided I wanted to do something for you too. Amy Santiago, will you burn my towel?"

She giggled. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

They were a barrel of laughs and before they knew it, Towel was on fire.

But then they remembered the smoke detector and Amy grabbed her fire extinguisher to put out the flames when the fire started to get a little too big.

"I'd get sad that you had to put out the fire, but Towel's already fully burnt. Man, that is one lousy towel."

Amy chuckled. "Told you."

"I have one last surprise."

Amy turned to look at Jake. "Really? Wow, what could top burning Towel?"

"Probably nothing. But remember how you were trash-talking me by asking me to get ready to sleep in a bed with a thousand pillows?"

Panic flashed across Amy's face. "

"Jake. Please tell me you didn't actually buy a thousand pillows?"

Jake chuckled. "I considered that- but I didn't have enough money so, I bought ten pillows, all of which have the number '10' embroidered on them, since you love embroidery so much. And also because 10 multiplied by 10 is a thousand- oh wait. It's a hundred isn't it?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah."

"Man, I am terrible at math."

Amy patted Jake lightly on the shoulder to console him. "It's alright, Jake. I can sew on the extra zeros myself. I love embroidery, but you knew that."

Jake smiled, pulling Amy in for a hug and planting a kiss on her head.

"You wanna spend the rest of the day watching all the Harry Potter movies?"

Amy pulled away from the hug to look at Jake, ecstatic at his offer.

"Do I? _Of_ _course_ I do you idiot!"

Jake laughed and in less than ten minutes they were cuddling on the couch watching Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone.

The next week, Amy embroiders one of the pillows as a gift for Gina when they visit her at the hospital. It says "Get Well Soon". 


End file.
